


The Cream Colored Chair

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alpha!Robin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breif descriptions of dancing, Drinking, F/M, Femdom, Girls' Night Out, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega!Chrom, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-07 17:26:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18237998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Regina Ferox has agreed to send aid to Ylisse and it's up to Robin to plan and prepare for their arrival. It's lovely working in the castle itself until she realizes she has needs that must be met and a certain lord that she desires.





	1. Two Weeks, 14 Days

**Author's Note:**

> Im sorry this is so unbashedly horny.

Robin knew she was an alpha from the moment she woke up in that field.

Well, of course she was an alpha, just like she was a woman. But she had no idea when her rut was or even if she had a mate. Those thoughts were bouncing in her mind as she tried to focus on moving units on a map. 

The aid from Regina Ferox was to be mobilized within the month, leaving Ylisse only three weeks to plan and prepare for soldiers residing on their border once again. The majority of planning was given to Robin, after proving herself in the championship battle and winning the favor of their neighbors. She was grateful for the task, but the sheer size and importance of it was intimidating.

But she couldn't get certain thoughts outside of her head ever since she temporarily moved into the main castle.

The first question they asked her was her secondary sex. Apparently there were two wings separating alphas and omegas, presumably in case a heat or rut was to suddenly afflict a guest. Robin couldn't help but notice how the alpha wing, to the west, was closer to the training grounds and stables while the omega wing, to the east, was near the library and kitchen.

Subtle.

And then they asked if they needed to prepare for her rut or not, and she honestly couldn't give them an answer to that.

It was very unlike the barracks, where most everyone was an alpha or beta and the few omegas got along just fine. She sometimes forgot all about their differences until Maribelle told her to write her out for two weeks for her heat. But in this new setting she had to learn all the proper protocols for alphas, and how she couldn't be chummy with omegas unless she had a reason to court them.

It was stupid, she was just here for a couple of weeks. But then again, she had not had a rut in the months she's been here yet.

A knock on the door brought her out of her thoughts.

Robin quickly picked up one of her notebooks, holding it open to a random page to at least look like she was doing something.

“Yes come in.” she said, watching the handle turn and a certain head of blue hair peek in.

“Oh, Robin. I just wanted to come in and check on you. How's planning going?”

Robin touched her hand to her chin. If she was being honest, she would say it was stale.

“It's coming along. I'm just having trouble determining where food should be ordered from for the most western fort.”

Chrom walked in, he was wearing his simple uniform today - blue collared tunic with gray pants - and looked at the map. Robin had marked the fort with a red stone, string was tied to it to gauge the true distance of the nearest two towns.

Chrom hummed, “Well, technically speaking, Northerby is closer.” He pointed to the first town. “But I know the road in this area heads uphill for two-thirds of the journey. So realistically, Weighton is faster, because their road to the fort is level.”

Robin also forgot how smart her captain could be, at very certain times. Not all the time though, remembering the whole bathing ordeal.

But she quickly opened her other notebook, this only only a few pages deep, and wrote down Weighton as the main supplier for the Westernmost Fort.

“Well then I guess I've reached a stopping point. If lunch is ready by now I'd be glad to take a break.”

Chrom stopped and tilted his head just so slightly. “Lunch? Robin it's already dusk!”

Robin took a moment to collect herself again. Looking at the nearest candle it did look quite shorter than it should have for how much work she thought she did. Being in the castle meant her private study had no windows in it, giving her even less motivation to stop and take a break. All she could think now was just how little she had actually done. All she had been thinking about all day was alphas, omegas, and ruts. Stupid.

She put a hand through her hair. “Then, dinner?”

Chrom chuckled, “Right on time. Come on, my sister wants you to join us tonight.” he moved to leave, “Oh but before I go I wanted to, um,-”

If Robin wasn't as observant, she probably would have missed the way his blush spread over his cheeks.

“Never mind. I'll talk to you about it later.”

And then he left. Leaving Robin to wonder what he needed to talk about. Her mind jumped straight back into her earlier thoughts. Based on his blush he might have been asking for adjustments to his schedule for his rut. It was the right season, and a few of the other shepherds had already talked to Frederick, who had passed it along to her. She was already put in charge of training regimens so it was important to know who was available for what.

It wasn't embarrassing or awkward, she would just have to write him out and hope nothing important happens while he's gone.

Hmm, Chrom is gone.

Realizing she had no idea where or which dining hall she needed to go to, she quickly threw on her coat and ran out to catch up with Chrom.

\---

Dinner was fairly uneventful, Robin being mostly distracted by the delicious turkey and potatoes served to pay attention to the siblings chatter. It was only herself, Chrom, Lissa, and Emmeryn at the table. Chrom and Lissa were arguing over some sort of decor while Emmeryn was deep into a novel.

“It's not a table.” Lissa said, shoveling the last of the carrots in her mouth. “It's made of fabric and therefore is made for sitting.

Chrom pointed a fork back at her, “Just because its made of fabric doesn't mean it can't be a table. Why else would you put it in front of a couch?”

“Just because it can be a table doesn't mean it should be.” Lissa huffed, silverware clanging on her plate as she slid it towards Chrom. He took it and put it on top of his own. “You have a chaise but it's not a chair by any means.”

They had their argument until Robin finished the last of her meal. Emmeryn excusing herself towards the library while Lissa went back towards the barracks. Robin stopped and pulled Chrom back right before he was to leave the room.

“Oh no you don't. If I remember correctly just an hour ago you had something mildly important to tell me didn't you?”

“Uh…” There it is again, the slight hint of pink across the bridge of his nose. Robin couldn't help but take a second, just a second, to admire how cute it was.

He looked around at the room, two servants were in the room now, busy with cleaning off the table.

“If you don't mind, it’s kind if a private matter, I'd rather- um- discuss it in private.”

Robin smiled gently. He was just nervous, understandable given that he was a good friend by now.

“Of course, if you want to go to my room we could sit and chat for a while.”

“Yeah, that would be great. Lead the way.”

Robin gave his a stare. 

“Chrom I barely knew how to make it here, i need your help getting back.”

“Oh right, um right this way.”

He was cute when he was flustered.

Chrom led them out of the small dining hall into a carpeted hallway. She could only assume their bedrooms were further down it, given how they were currently in the middle of the castle. They walked for a minute past several doors, then down some stairs into a dimly lit throne room. Skirting the edge he opened the door to the north and let her through. The next area suddenly opened up into a grand walkway spanning the width of the castle. The hallway reaching three stories high and stained glass capping the ends. Below them servants were moving about, some carrying things while the others were just socializing or walking. Nobody gave the two of them any mind as Chrom began walking to the right, towards the east.

Robin tapped his shoulder. 

“I believe I'm at the west wing.” She reminded him.

She didn't miss his double take.

“Oh the, well i assumed- given how you, you know...” he was blushing again. Robin just rolled her eyes and started walking towards her room. She knew the route from here.

Once they were there she unlocked the door and gesture Chrom to sit in one of her lounge chairs. Her room was so much more luxurious than the barracks, although she barely used any of it. The perfume and lotion was still sealed on an empty vanity. Half the bed she slept in was untouched. Even the window hadn't been moved due to Robin being out most of the day. She sat down in the adjacent chair after grabbing a pitcher of water and cups from the entry table.

“Chrom,” he began, poruing some water into a cup for him. “Just because I'm a mage doesn't mean I'm an omega.”

She handed it over to him as he took off his gloves. “Well of course not every mage is an omega. But you're also, a woman, and after you talked about beauty and the other stuff I guessed I assumed you were an omega or beta.”

She laughed. “I thought of all assumptions you could at least get this one right. Half of the women in the barracks are alphas too.”

Chrom suddenly bent over, spitting out some water as he coughed. He looked up at her.

“You're an alpha? And the other women are too?”

“Chrom.” Robin deadpanned, “You've literally seen me naked. I have more… equipment, per say, than most females. Plus you've been around Sully for how long and never noticed her scent?”

“I just assumed-” he coughed again, cheeks hot red, “I didn't see that much. sully i thought her scent was just, you know, her working out and such.”

“Sumia has the same alpha tones.”

“But she hangs out with the horses all the time! I just- I just thought that was horse smell.”

Robin bought her palm to her face.

“How can you not recognize a fellow alphas scent?”

And then she saw him blush even more.

“Well… maybe because it's not, a fellow alpha.”

The emphasis on fellow made her think.

“Which brings me to what I need to tell you. I need two weeks off because of my heat.”

And then it was Robins turn to be stupid.

“But you, you don't smell like an omega or anything.”

Chrom rubbed the back of his neck, “I'm on suppressants. They're not easy to come by but the council wanted to ensure the enemy would just assume I was an alpha or beta to lower ‘weaknesses’.” he made quotation marks with his hands at the word. “I don't have the omega scent to counter the one made from testosterone, and I guess being a Prince makes people assume you have more alpha traits.”

She thought about the times they fought together, he was right. The only scent he gave off during those times matched her own, and she just assumed his natural scent was muted or similar to the others. As for his personality he always seemed in charge, but she supposed it did make sense now why Frederick, a strong beta, was his retainer. He wouldn't be affected as much if Chrom were to forget his suppressants.

All the thoughts racing through her mind brought her back to herself, what was she to do for two weeks while her captain was off doing… gods know what with gods know who. And then, suddenly, she could see him below her. Writhing as he whimpered, legs glistening in the candlelight as she slowly pushed into him-

With a snap she stopped herself, hoping she didn't reveal anything, and looked to Chrom, who was fidgeting with his glass.

Nope nope nope. Can't have fantasies about the damn prince while he's sitting right there.

“Okay, so two weeks? To give you time to get rid of the omega scent and such?”

“Yes, if you don't mind. I'll need it off two weeks from now. After the whole Ferox situation so i can still help before it starts.”

“Yes, that would be great.” She drank some water, trying to cool the heat building up in her.

Chrom delved into another topic concerning the border, a great move to alleviate the creeping tension in the room. They lounged for a bit simply discussing as Robin made notes in her personal journal for later. After an hour Chrom finally excused himself to sleep, and Robin was left alone. The slightest hint of his scent still in her room.

Blushing, she turned back to the end, where she had a profile next to each member of the Shepherds. She turned to Chrom's page and slashed out the A next to 2nd Sex. A dark O now stood in its place.

\---

After bathing and reading a chapter of one of her new favorite short novels, Robin finally wound down for the night. Blowing out the candles she flopped into her large bed and shut her eyes.

Robin couldn't fall asleep. Her thoughts were racing. Chrom was an omega. She was an alpha. She was interested in him. They were even more compatible than she thought. Chrom had been sitting right over there in her room. In an alphas room. Her member was pressed against the bed, still trying to persuade her to give in.

She hated how primal it felt, how much she wanted it. And she barely registered leaving her bed until she was kneeling in the seat Chrom had been in hours ago, nose right above where his head was resting. 

Fuck it.

She pushed her nose into the cream cushion and breathed in. Instantly, she was hit with the warm scent of Chrom. It was almost like a tea, dark and classically male. She had never scented with him so she never realized what he actually smelled like. It sent chills down her spine and her pulse straight to her cock. She put a hand down her pants and began to stroke its length.

She thought about him, how he would taste as she bit into his shoulder. His legs clamped around her hips as she grinded against him. She would use his own slick to lubricate her hand as she grabbed both of their members and rubbed them together. He would beg for her so much as she held off of what he really wanted. Then he could take no more and right before he climaxed, she would flip him over onto his stomach and make him present for her.

The thought of his tight hole made Robin's knees weak, she struggled to keep herself upright as she breathed in more of Chrom's rapidly fading scent. Spitting into her hand she imagined him again, pressing against her until she conceded to her lust and entered him all at once. His sweet cries would match her own as she would waste no time being gentle, treating him like the omega he would crave to be and pounding into his slicked ass.

Robin gasped as her pace increased, imagining each time her hand hit her pelvis it was Chrom instead, imagining how hot he would be around her length. Imagining how it might feel if Chrom were to climax around her, sending her over the edge as she popped her knot inside of him and-

With a gasp her hand tightened over her real knot and she came, not even realizing she was swelling. She was there for what seemed like forever, spurt after spurt of cum releasing and her knot showing no signs of stopping soon. She had no thoughts if anything but filling Chrom until she finally realized herself again.

She had ruined the chair for sure.

With a groan she carefully assessed her situation. She had just popped a knot to a fantasy, something she had never done before.  
Even her most wild of sessions had only ended in a normal orgasm. This was different, she was trying to breed with the imaginary Chrom in her head. And even her head seemed out of it, being more primal than she had ever been.

She could only hope this was a Chrom thing and not a rut thing as she tried to clean up the chair, even a little bit. Her night shirt was all she had to use as she stripped and felt the heat of her body releasing.

Maybe the servants were already used to alphas messing up furniture by now. It was all she could hope for as she tried to bury her shame.

Once she had done all she could Robin walkes and collapsed onto her bed. It took only one minute after retreating into the covers for her to fall asleep, her last thoughts being of how Chrom would feel next to her.

\-----

The next day Robin left before a servant could wake her up. She was used to be up super early, but she made sure she was nowhere near the cum-stained chair as she left for her study at the library.

 _It was just a crazy night_ , she reasoned with herself. _Nothing is going to happen with Chrom anymore. It was just a shocking night with new information and I handled it badly. It will be fine today. I'll bury myself in my planning and not think about-_

She opened the door to find Chrom already inside, eating fruit out of a cloth napkin.

“Oh Robin!” he greeted her cheerfully. “I got some fruit for us for breakfast. I have a cleared day so I can help you out as much as you need.”

Robin could only smile. This was going to be a long day.


	2. Feroxian Spirit

The next three days flew by in an instant, unless you count all the times Robin was caught up in the thought of Chrom.

It had gone from mild fancy to infatuation. It was like a childhood crush, suddenly overwhelming and naive. She started to notice his little quirks, how he would rub his neck when embarrassed and rub his thumb to a knuckle when he was bored. She even started to seek him out, asking him for help on more things than she honestly needed. 

Thankfully, she was able to avoid any conversation about his upcoming heat.

Because her innocent crush was nothing compared to the lust she felt for him. The second night she came again thinking of him. She felt guilty afterwards, fantasizing about her superior as a needy bottom was something she should probably not be doing. By the third night she had turned to bargaining, saying she was definitely not the only person who would sleep with the Prince in a heartbeat.

And she was also pleasantly horrified to find out the servants did not replace her chair. It was cleaned, but she could tell by the azure hair left on a seam that it was still the same.

It was the worst. She wanted to burn it.

Today was going to be a good relief from everything. She had scheduled an afternoon to spar and was looking forward to letting off some of the pent up alpha that was building up. Sully and Stahl were already sparring in the large arena, horses snorting and wooden swords clashing as the two engaged. The dust was quickly building up, however, and the two separated briefly to allow some to clear.

Robin coughed as she walked past the pen and into the storage area next to the smaller pen. Weapons, training armor, and shields of all shapes and sizes were lined up against the wall. Vaike was sitting next to the weapons rack, loud _shinks_ ringing out as he sharpened the edge of his iron axe. He stopped to give a wave to Robin.

“Hey, long time no see! Castle life hasn't made you soft yet, right?”

Robin clicked her tongue. “If anything it's made me even more excited to be out here. Are you busy?”

Vaike picked up his axe and held it perpendicular to the ground, inspecting the edge with one eye. “She's good for now, I guess.” He placed the axe on a holding rack. “What do you have in mind for today?”

\---

It only took a few minutes of sparing for Robin to start sweating. And it took the next half hour to finally start satisfying her pent up energy. She always insisted on sparring in her tacticians coat, since she would be wearing it during battles anyway. The heavy sleeves forcing her to perform above average to keep up with her partner. Vaike and Robin were wielding the other's signature weapon, Vaike with a longsword and Robin with an axe. It's ideal to be at least familiar with the other opponents weapon, even if she was at a huge disadvantage now with her most unfamiliar weapon.

Vaike was pacing along the perimeter of the dirt circle, looking for Robin to change her grip or step awkwardly and strike. Robin in turn was still trying to rely on an unknown technique that came to her as natural as breathing. With her sword she picked it up that day in Southtown and was surprisingly well versed in several styles of fighting. Practice had told her she obviously had training in sword and lance, but the axe was her weakness now.

Which is why she struggled to keep up when Vaike suddenly dashed forward and thrust to her stomach.

Robin quickly sidestepped and used the blunt edge of the axe to parry his attack. She followed up with a quick turn of the axe, trying to use her momentum to attack his thigh. The sword, however, was fast, and Vaike quickly turned his blunt blade to redirect the axe to swing just in front of him.

Robin groaned, how did Vaike manage to make turning and changing its momentum look so easy.

Striking again Robin looked to at least glance his shoulder armor, but Vaike was there again, pulling the blade up to try and knock her off course. However, she could see he didn't account for its lighter weight, and he was caught off guard as her momentum continued.

While her axe was thrown off, her arms and body were not. Quickly thinking, Robin pushed her entire weight to the shoulder Vaike was defending. His balance was incorrect, and he stumbled backwards. Another quick thought and she crouched down lightning fast to knock his foot off balance, sending him down to the ground.

With a sigh, she let the axe head hit the ground and used its handle as a crutch as she tried to catch her breath. Vaike was also panting, arms thrown above his head as he laid on the ground.

Robin took a minute then went to pick up up, as she did, his strong scent hit her in full. Vaike was a beta, and while he didn't have the alpha presence in his scent, it was still strong enough to intimidate under the right circumstances.

He smiled and gave her a thumbs up, “A good match! But, we still have more lessons from the teach to learn.”

She heard a grumble.

“Right after the Vaike gets something to eat.”

As if by good coincidence, the mess hall's bell rang, signaling food. Robin had barely even noticed how dark it was already. She could hear the chatter outside increasing as people appeared from all over the place. Maribelle, Riken, and Lissa descended, jumped, and fell out of a tree, all seemingly caught up in discussion over Riken's latest tome. Sumia walked out of the barracks, hair braided with flowers and nose buried in another romance’s pages. Following her was Frederick and Kellam, both in full armor, to her shock, only to realize they were walking to put it all away, newly polished.

Robin needed a moment to compose herself before joining them. After putting up their weapons she removed her coat and started to air out her strong alpha scent. Sparring was intense, and brought out the strongest scents in most everyone. It was also the first time she was able to fully move her body again after being stuck inside for half a week. It was truly bliss.

She made her way towards the familiar mess hall, a great change from the new deliveries from servants, and joined her peers in line. The last in line was Sully, who eagerly allowed Robin to join in their conversation about theoretical horseshoes.

Robin sighed, it was like nothing changed, and she loved it.

\---

It was a late night of socializing with the people she had been missing, each having some new story to tell her from the few days she was missing. From what she could tell, Sumia had planted some new flowers next to the stables, which got eaten by a horse, attacked by a fire spell, and picked within the next hour. Thankfully, Ricken had gotten a few blooms to make into pressed flowers for Sumia to keep.

Soon the Shepherds were slowly trickling out of the mess hall, until it was only Robin left, bidding Donnel a good night as she opened her personal notebook.

She made some notes about her sparing today, mostly about wanting to practice changing grip quickly, and only looked up once a strong wind from the open window blew out the last of the candles on the wall.

It was late, and she needed to rest before going right back to work tomorrow.

As she started to walk back towards the castle, she heard the soft, almost silent steps of someone walking on the grass behind the large armor shed. Without thinking Robin fell into a defensive stance. Her right hand flew to her personal tome as she began to follow the sound stealthily. Thank goodness her coat had so many pockets.

She tucked herself into the side of the wall opposite the sound and watched.

In the light of a half lit moon she saw a shadowy figure make its way across the arrow firing range, creeping towards the three still functional fighting dummies. Beyond that was the wall, and hell if she was going to let this thief try to escape.

Rushing out towards the bandit, she raised the unmistakable arcane symbols of a fire spell through the tome into her hands. 

“Hey!”

The bandit froze and rather awkwardly fell straight onto their behind. Giving Robin the chance she needed to grab a physical description. The bandit was wearing a dirty brown cloak and white tunic. He had gray pants on over his light brown boots. He had blue hair, slicked back with what seemed to be grease, thin eyebrows, dark blue irises and a medium sized roman nose. 

But then she realized she'd seen those facial features before.

“Chrom?”

“Robin!” he whisper yelled.

She blinked and cancelled her spell, symbols disintegrating into mana again. It was Chrom, but in simple peasant clothes and with a different hairstyle. The way his outfit was loose to his body hid his figure and more importantly, his brand.

It didn't take long for her to put it together.

“You're sneaking out!” she said.

“What? No I, I just thought i might go for a little forest walk, that's all.” Chrom rebutted.

“Yes, a forest walk with a pouch of coins. You know, for when you meet a fey peddler in the trees three miles from here.”

She could feel Chroms glare.

“Okay fine. Yes I'm going out. This is a thing that regularly happens. In fact, if you want to go yell at someone about it, tell my elder sister. She's the one who put this all together.” And then he gestured behind Robin.

Confused, she turned around to see the Exalt and Princess hurriedly jogging past the low lights of the large arena pen and towards where she and Chrom were. Lissa had her hair down, her quick walk making it bounce behind her, and had a simple pink dress on. Emmeryn had her hair braided up, and a bonnet on to cover her forehead.

Robin could not believe her eyes.

Lissa was first to walk up to Robin, and immediately turned to pout at Chrom.

“Way to go stink brains. You let the secret out way before I even hoped you would.”

Chrom shushed her, earning him a more exaggerated sush right back.

Emmeryn put her hand on Robin's shoulder. Surprisingly, Robin saw the familiar spark of mischief in her eyes.

“Would you promise to not tell anyone if we took you out on the town tonight?”

Another member of the Royal family, another secret side to them she never even expected. All she could do right now was stand there jaw agape.

And then she felt a hand in hers.

She looked back to see Chrom, closer now and looking at her with eyes alight in curiosity.

“If you leave your jacket just outside, nobody would even know who you are.”

And despite all the worries running through her head, she couldn't say no.

\---

She had forgotten how easily Chrom broke things until she saw just how much damage the bush was hiding. They had slipped through, Robin very reluctantly leaving her coat behind in the same bush, and strolled out of the palace walls sight into the town proper.

It was a bustling autumn night, most stores were closed already, but the pubs were alive and full of music. From the street Robin could hear a chorus of men yelling an old drinking song. She heard the sweet sounds of a woman belting her voice away into the crowd. And she even heard an unfamiliar instrument weaving intricate chords that struck something within her.

She could only follow the trio of siblings who were talking about something unimportant as they made their way into a wood paneled bar. “The Eye of the Drake” burned into the door as the sights and sounds hit her.

A flute and drum was the first thing she heard over a moderate chatter of people. Looking out she saw the pub had only a few tables open, with most of the area clear of inanimate objects and instead filled with dancers of all types. She saw an elderly couple half stepping to keep up with the pace of the tune, and right next to them a beautiful pair of ladies flowing perfectly with a song Robin just knows she's heard before.

As the group made their way inside, Lissa quickly rushed over to the only table left open in the place. Robin noticed a group of men at the bar groan and walk towards the standing room by the dance floor.

She smiled as Emmeryn led her to sit, Chrom going the other way towards the bar proper.

Emmeryn looked over to Lissa. “So, Liz, tell me more about your healer training from today.” she had to almost yell over the drum beat from the duo bards. 

Lissa smiled, “Oh it's always the same, Lyn. Except today I finally was able to read about possibly combining healing and damaging magic.”

Emmeryn nodded and looked to Robin, “And I suppose you also read a lot about this type of magic right, Morgan?”

Morgan. Right. Her secret name. Not that she was famous, but there are more than a few people who could put together the white haired plegian named Robin as being the tactician for the kingdom’s militia.

And she also most definitely wasn't about to have a casual conversation with the Exalt.

“Only theoreticals. If you could somehow modify the magic focus of a staff to maybe refract two different ways, theoretically the right strain of magic could react differently depending on how it's refracted.”

Emmeryn nodded, interested in Robin's knowledge of the arcane.

A few moments later of arcane discussion between the three, where Robin was pleasantly surprised to confirm that Emmeryn was capable with tomes and staffs, and Chrom was joining them again. Pints of beer for the four of them in hand as he sat down at the last chair in the shop.

Emmeryn took a gracious sip, her siblings seeming to look for her approval, before Robin and the other two started to drink as well.

“So Rowan,” Emmeryn said, “Have you found a partner for your heat yet.”

Robin's heart lept into her throat and she nearly choked on her drink. Thankfully Chrom’s simultaneous gag and cough covered her own.

“Lyn!” Chrom yelled over the crowd.

Emmeryn only giggled. Robin was again shocked at her openness once she was out of the Exalt uniform.

It was Lissa's turn to be embarrassed though. “Lyn, I don't want to hear about Rowans sex life! You can't keep bringing it up out of the blue every year!”

“Well then you think of a better time to bring it up, Liz. All of us here know he's an omega and his heat is in less than a month away now. So, are you planning for anyone this time?”

Chrom looked over to Robin, who was turning a nice shade of pink, and to Emmeryn, who had simply put her chin on her hands and waited for an answer.

“N-no!” he sputtered out. “I'll just be going solo this year. I wouldn't want to- you know, bother anyone I know.”

Emmeryn's eyebrows rose, and so did Robins pulse.

“Rowan we both know how much you hated going alone two years ago. I thought you enjoyed having Frederick?”

There was a snap from under Robin's hand that startled the group. Looking down she saw the old wood of her drink mug had cracked from her grip.

She was certain her face would catch fire at anytime now.

“Ah I- the old wood gave out I guess.” Robin let out a pathetic laugh. “I'll just, grab another one.” she said, standing up so quickly that the chair squeaked and walked away. She didn’t stop when Lissa called after her and disappeared into the crowd.

She was definitely still not ready to discuss her captains sexual history. Especially when it included a certain beta she knew well. Especially when she could imagine it happening and feeling her blood boil.

Once she reached the bar she settled for standing on the end, the stools filling up with dancers as the song that was being played ended. A quick nod to the bartender on duty answered with a wave as she poured a few beers for the other customers.

She put the broken cup on the table and took a breath. She wasn’t jealous, she told herself. She was just being irrational and needed to grab another cup.

And then there was a tap on her shoulder.

Looking to her right she saw Chrom leaning up onto the bar, face still pink and shoulders tense.

“Sorry about that,” he said, “My sister never gets to talk about this kind of stuff with our usual schedules. I hoped she’d keep her mouth shut about all of that.”

Robin raised a dismissive hand, “It’s alright,” she lied, “I was just not expecting that to come up at all. Given how not that many people are supposed to even know about your, you know.”

“She asked me if I had gotten the time off and I told her I had let you know. Since we only go out like this once or twice a month I guess she wanted to ask all her questions now.”

Before Robin could try and continue their conversation, the barkeep came up to them and asked for their drinks. She was an omega, and Robin couldn’t help but try and connect her subtle scent to the blue haired lord next to her.

Chrom took the lead, “Do you want another drink? Something strong or light?”

Robin inferred that tonight was probably the only time Chrom and his siblings could get drunk without worry. She also decided she wasn’t going to stop them.

“Something strong,” she decided.

Chrom seemed to perk up at her decision, “Then two of the house specials for me and my friend here.”

The barkeep nodded and took her broken cup away, tossing it with a clang into a bucket.

“So this is the time you all take to live life a little I assume?” Robin asked.

“Well yes, but it didn’t start as that.” Chrom looked like he was trying to remember something. “It was right after our father died, Emmeryn was struggling with suddenly stepping into full power after we had all been dreading the day he would return from his campaign. She said she wanted to be out with the people, to see if maybe they felt sorrow about our father's death. When we got out here, however, all the families were celebrating the return of all the soldiers. This entire street was filled with music and dances, people from every walk of life were celebrating the end of the long wars.”

“And so you three celebrated right along with them.” Robin added. The drinks had arrived and Chrom had given the barkeep a small tip before grabbing his cup.

“Well not Lissa, of course. She was only fourteen at the time and heaven forbid we would let her drink and dance with strangers. But it did become our thing to do, having a night away from the council’s ears and even a certain retainer’s eye.” He smiled and took a sip from his cup.

Robin looked down to her cup. Inside was a rich red liquid, it smelled of strong alcohol and… peppermint?

Chrom gestured to her with his own cup. “Feroxian spirits. Try it, it’s very good.”

Robin took a sip, the strong scent of mint flooding her nostrils as she swallowed, waiting for the strong bite of alcohol. Surprisingly, it never came, leaving only a warm feeling in her gut. She went for another drink as Chrom looked at her worriedly.

“Careful! It doesn’t taste it but it’s one of the strongest drinks they have here!”

Robins eyebrows shot up as she stopped her gulp and put her drink down. She had already drank half the cup without realizing it. Can’t be helped when she was used to drinking dry wine and water all the time.

“I guess one of you will have to keep an eye on me soon.” she said, smiling. The music seemed to be awfully good now.

“So,” she started, curiosity getting to the best of her. “Tell me about what your planning for the next two weeks.”

Chrom grimaced. “I thought you and I came here to get out of this conversation.”

Robin rolled her eyes, “I don’t want to hear the Ex- uh leader talking about sex. It’s just not something you’d ever see her do, you know?”

“I suppose for you, but for me she’s always been like this. Lyn is a leader, but before that she’s a big sister.” He took another sip of his drink, only a quarter the way through.

Robin couldn’t help but copy him, taking another sip of the strong mixture. She couldn’t help but notice how good Chrom looked when his hair was slicked back.

“I guess sure,” she continued. “Anyway, I’m assuming you try and keep your status a secret from most people, so how do you work around your heat period?”

Chrom thrummed his fingers on the table in time with the music in the background. “Most people believe it’s my yearly private training with Falchion. Say anything about leaving for two weeks and people assume it’s some kind of spiritual rekindling to keep my bond with the blade.”

Robin took another sip of the drink as Chrom paused to think.

“I guess the only other people who really know are the three head servants. They personally pack everything I need for my heat and also drive the carriage. I go to a little private cabin just outside of Ylisstol. It’s hidden in a large apple orchard, owned and operated by castle staff. The harvest is at the beginning of winter so it’s very private.”

Robin pointed at him, feeling brave. “You mean the only people who know are us, those servants, and whoever you bring with you.”

There it is, his cute flustered blush.

“Well, of course…”

Robin leaned on her chin, moderately aware of just how bold she was suddenly acting. The drink hadn’t hit her yet, did it?

“So who is it this year?”

Wait wait. No. Stop it.

“Nobody actually. I was thinking about just going alone this time.”

Don’t ask if it can be you. Don’t ask if it can be you.

She stopped her thoughts by drinking again. She was not allowing herself to think right now.

Chrom’s voice briefly overpowered the music and heartbeat in her ears. It didn’t matter, because when she put her cup down it made an empty clunk. She looked back at him, eyebrows raised.

“Good news.”

“What?”

“Apparently I’m a lightweight.” She hadn’t gotten drunk since waking up in Southtown but the one drink was already making her fingers tingle.

Chrom sighed and stood up.

“Come on, I have to get you away from the bar or you’ll just order another drink.”

Robin rolled her eyes and followed him back to the table. Lissa and Emmeryn were chatting idly with someone above the music and stomping from the dance floor. A group of people yelled as a lady was expertly spun by an incredible dancer.

She sat down and Emmeryn pushed a different drink in front of her. Her eyes were alight with life.

“Morgan! We’ve just found out August here made the bitters in this drink himself! You really should have some.”

The brunette next to them laughed, rich and deep. “Well not all by myself for sure, I merely bottle the stuff.” As if to prove a point he reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a miniature version of one of the bottles Robin had seen behind the counter.

“That’s impressive! But Lyn I really shouldn’t have another drink so soon.” Robin tried to push it away but was stopped by Lissa’s quick hand.

“Come on Morgan, this is our one time to relax in forever. Let loose!” And to prove her point she watched Lissa start to down her own drink, Chrom looking more concerned with each gulp.

With a grimace, Robin took a sip. The lemony drink was surprisingly sweet, but the taste of alcohol was stronger than ever.

“It’s not bad at all.” Robin directed to the stranger, August.

He smiled, crossing his arms and pushing out his chest. “I’m glad you like it, miss Morgan.”

The briefest scent of alpha wafted over her nose. Maybe it was because of the two sisters being betas but she suddenly felt like she was trying to be competed with. But it was unfounded, as the stranger soon bid the table goodbye so Chrom could sit down.

He was soon engaged in something Emmeryn whispered in his ear. He looked at Lissa and Robin before whispering something back. They both nodded and smiled.

This was going to be an interesting night.

\---

Lissa fell backwards from her chair after a too quick point and Chrom let out a yell of excitement.

“Hell yes! Lyn, I need a report on ways to promote wheat growing in the south in three weeks.”

Robin blinked, each one surprisingly slower than the last. Most of the crowd had wandered out into the streets in the few hours they’ve been here, making it possible to talk almost normally while the bards took a break. Robin was nursing her third drink, having taken a break after finishing her lemon drink. She was feeling the effects now, however, tipsy but not quite gone yet.

Lissa, however, struggled to get back up and was laughing hard. Emmeryn groaned dramatically and took another sip of her wine. Chrom only smiled and drank his own drink.

Robin was left confused. And it apparently showed because Chrom looked at her and started explaining things.

“Me and Lyn had a wager going on over if you or Liz would get drunk first. And I just won.” He smirked.

Emmeryn butted in, “I almost got out of doing weeks of reading for some stupid tax they want to add. Oh well.”

Robin was shocked that Emmeryn would have such little faith in her. Then again, she had probably watched her down her first drink like nothing earlier.

Lissa leaned over and waved to the barkeep for another drink, and as she did the band started to play another song.

One that she knew, but also had no idea how.

Chrom’s eyes lit up.

“This is one of the best songs to dance to! Lyn join me?” Emmeryn shook her head.

“Morgan why don’t you go? I don’t want to leave my glass here where it could be broken by a certain someone.” She looked over at Lissa.

“What?” Lissa shouted.

Robin blanked. “I don’t know this dance! I barely know this song.”

Chrom got up and took her hand. He was warm.

“Come on. It’s not super complicated at the start, you’ll get it.”

As the flute came in with the guitar chords, more and more patrons started to fly to the dance floor. Some of them miming the dance’s simple moves as Chrom dragged Robin to the floor. She barely even registered the fact that when she got to the floor with him she was already doing the steps.

It was a partner dance, Chrom holding her hand as she stepped around him. One and-two. One and-two. The chorus rang out and she let go moving to another partner who spun her around and bowed. Again she turned, crossing her steps, and returned to Chrom.

She had no idea how the steps seemed to flow so naturally to her as she looked up at Chrom. He was smiling like an idiot as they locked eyes, his eyes ever so blue in the dim light of the pub.

Halfway through the song now the sequence grew more complicated. People started filtering out as the flute only sped up their tempo. Robin was flying along, hair whipping around as she skipped backwards to turn and face her female partner. A gentle spin between the two and they both walked away to meet another partner. Another and another swap and she was back to Chrom. They locked hands as the music hit its peak, cheers coming from the crowd as only a few other couples had remained to finish the dance. 

The atmosphere was eccentric. The crowd was growing more rowdy as they clapped along, forcing the bards to play even faster.

A run around the circle, a lift and flourish from the couples. And then the music stopped and they were both there, chests touching and breathing heavily.

One of the other couples embraced and spun while the crowd cheered. But all Robin could focus on was Chrom’s face just inches away from her. Their breaths matching, their chests touching, and her pulse pounding. She could even smell his faded scent from here.

They only had a couple of moments before the bards began playing a slow, sweet melody. The mood around them suddenly turning from an energetic dance, to a slow love melody.

Chrom blinked and turned away, his face red. But he kept hold of Robin and silently asked her to dance, pushing her hand until she said yes and stepped out.

It was slow, no steps but whatever felt right. Other couples stepped out, Robin took a second to look away from Chrom’s eyes to see who else was dancing. 

She saw a young couple, one of them was blushing deep red at the other’s whispered words. She saw an older couple, with marriage bands and matching hair accessories woven into their peppered hair. She saw two friends casually conversing as they danced with both hands clasped. She saw a couple of siblings, wait, that was Emmeryn and Lissa.

They waved at her and pointed towards the door. They must be leaving now. Emmeryn practically dragging Lissa away from the floor as she pointed at Chrom and her.

That’s right. Chrom was here too.

She looked back at him to see a shockingly soft expression on his face. She met his eyes again as he lifted a hand to brush some hair out of her face.

Before anything else could happen, however, the song ended. And Robin quickly let him go and waited to see where they would go next.

She decided on the bar, and Chrom followed.

She sat on an open stool and laughed softly. Chrom sat next to her.

“I didn’t know you could dance?” He said.

“I didn’t either,” she replied. “I have no idea how I did all of that out there, it was like when I first picked up a tome. I wasn’t consciously doing anything, but just letting my body do what felt right.”

Chrom nodded, then tilted his head towards the bar.

“One more drink before we go?”

Robin thought, she was feeling the buzz still, and she was sure Chrom was close to being drunk too.

“Why not, first night off since coming back to Ferox right?”

He smiled and called for a small portion of the drink they had to start off. Two small mugs were placed before them within a few seconds.

They clinked their drinks together, and downed as much as they could.

And as she put it down, she immediately felt her head go from fine and light to heavy and slow. Chrom also shook his head, as if trying to fight off the drunkenness.

She looked to him fiercely, and held up her drink. He stopped, grimaced, but then held up his as well.

She really should have been savoring the minty flavor of this delicious drink, but all she did was finish it and slam it down seconds after Chrom did.

“You cheated!” She said, the words struggling to get out of her mouth.

Chrom had a dumb smile. “No, I just had more at first in case you did that.”

Robin peered at him.

“Hey. Why’d you bet on me earlier tonight? I think I told you I was a lightweight.”  
He shrugged. “Something something you’re a guest and wouldn’t get drunk before one of us. I had faith in you.”

It was the smallest of compliments, but it made Robin feel like she was going.

Suddenly something hit her.

“Isn’t it like, really late at night?”

Chrom’s face dropped.

“We need to go before Frederick hits his light sleeping time!”

Without another word, Chrom slapped the price of their last round of drinks on the bar and pulled on Robin’s hand. She let him guide her out of the bar and back into the street. The amount of music from the bars had dropped dramatically, a few of them even closed. They started to run down the street, footsteps echoing as the pair ran towards the castle.

It only took a second for Robin to start laughing, their situation ridiculous as Chrom sped away from the center of town. Chrom looked back confused, but also started laughing.

By the time they were close, Robin and Chrom were running side by side, only slowing as the wall came into sight. They didn’t want to alert anyone before sneaking in.

Slowly they crept back into the secret entrance, Chrom leading the way as they entered the castle again.

He was holding her coat from where it was hidden in the bush.

There was a moment of silence as they realized they’d have to go back to their diplomatic ways.

“Hey um,” Chrom started. “There’s something cool I want to show you. Would you mind staying up for another half an hour?”

His scent was thick on her senses, the running only amplifying what was there.

“Of course.” She said, and they started sneaking back into the castle.

They entered through a servant’s door, it was well oiled so the only sound they made was the soft close of wood. It was a small storage area, shelves marked with names and coat hangers lining the sides. Chrom led her down a connecting hallway and through another wooden door.

They came out on the carpeted hallway where the royals had their dining room. But instead of heading down deeper into the hall, he merely walked across it to a red tapestry with a golden, ancient Falchion woven into it.

He picked it up, and underneath the spot it was hanging was a hole no bigger than three feet by three feet.

“After you”, he whispered, gesturing Robin to go in. Skeptical, but with clouded judgement, she did so. Stepping in one foot before ducking down and sliding in. It was super ungraceful as she dumped herself onto the surprisingly large room inside. Chrom followed and pulled the tapestry back, shrouding the room in darkness. As her eyes adjusted to the dim light she saw a circling set of stairs above her, with a pale light shining down from far away.

“It’s a bit of a climb, but it’s worth it.” Chrom whispered, holding out a hand to help her up.

She got up and they began to climb, steps never seeming to end as the light got brighter and brighter.

And then, they stepped up into the most beautiful place she had ever been.

Clear glass windows were surrounding her as she realized she was in one of the small spires of the castle. She saw a few pillows and books scattered around the small floorspace as she took it all in.

She could see the entirety of the capital from this high. The entrance of the castle included as she saw lights stretching through every street. She even saw the very street they had just been. Beyond that were miles of farmland, a group of trees dotting the area now and then. And even beyond that she knew there were mountains and snow and all sorts of things.

She was absolutely enamored as she felt the Prince touch her shoulder. She turned to see his eyes locked on her.

“This is where I come to relax. I can see the whole of Ylisstol from here. It’s beautiful, isn’t it?”

Robin shook her head, “There’s no words to describe it.”

They stood there in silence for a moment that seemed like forever, Chrom’s hand burning a hole through her skin. It was cold in here.

He was wearing her coat.

She didn’t know when she grabbed his hand, and she didn’t know when he put his hand on her cheek. She certainly didn’t remember how long they stared into each other’s eyes, not wanting to break the sudden tension they had created.

But she did know when his lips finally met hers.

And it was amazing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in case you’re wondering, the two songs they danced to are “Dusk Below” from fates and “Eternal Wind” from binding blade, which I love. now featuring my inability to make chapters the same length without interrupting my pacing I've made for myself
> 
> Also, bit of a cliffhanger, but this bad boy was hitting 6K words and I had reached a good stopping point so you'll just have to suffer right along with me. this is also absolutely unbetad or proof read or anything. One day when i get sick of writing this i'll go back and fix everything, but until then, here's my garbage
> 
> don't forget to like the fic, comment the fic, and subscribe if you want more fics like this

**Author's Note:**

> hey so heres the result of my need for more top!f!robin and bottom!chrom content. First off, Robin is not trans (but trans rights still) she just has alpha female anatomy. Also, this is the alpha female content i never see on this damned site. Dont worry, ill explain in detail later how alpha females work. 
> 
> Anyways, uhhhh smash that kudos button, leave a comment, dont forget to like and subscribe. Ill be back on this bullshit later. When is later? Who knows~


End file.
